Graduation
by G. Malfoy
Summary: It's graduation day! It's a fic to Vitamin C's song, just read it. Rating just to be safe. ~enjoy~


Hello all of you devoted readers. all right so I'm pushing it a bit far, shut up. No I kid you! Anyway, this is a fic that I thought of after hearing Vitamin C's Graduation, which by the way I don't own. But the plot is mine. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and just to let you know, flames will be smothered with baking soda. ^_^ Well happy reading! ~enjoy~ *************************************************************  
  
It was graduation day at Hogwarts and all of the students and parents were in the Great Hall preparing to see a presentation by one of the students. Only her friends new who it was. Harry Potter sat with his arm around his 3- year girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Next to her sat Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown who had been dating for two years. And next to Lavender sat Draco Malfoy. During the gangs 6th year, Draco had started dating one member of the "gang" and she had forced them all to get along. Eventually they did, a bit reluctantly at first, but they did. After that Draco had become one of the gang, leaving his Slytherin "friends" behind. That member that had pulled them all together was none other than Ginny Weasley; she was also the student who was to be performing in mere minutes. Draco and Ginny had discovered their feeling for each other one night when they were both in detention for creating and explosion in Transfiguration (Ginny skipped a grade because of her academic scores).  
  
***Flashback*** (Wayne and Garth doing the dream sequence thing) "That was some explosion, huh?" Ginny asked mostly to herself but directed at Draco. For the first time ever, Ginny saw Draco crack a genuine smile. "Yeah, it was pretty good. Bet ol' Trelawney didn't see that one coming." Draco said, beginning to laugh. "Yeah," Ginny said, laughing as well, "Did you see the look of utter shock on her face?" "It was priceless." Draco said. Suddenly Draco stopped laughing and just stared at Ginny. When she realized this she blushed, but stared right back. Then, in one swift move, Draco bent his head and kissed her. Ginny was shocked, to say the least. She had wanted this for a year now. She wasted no time in kissing right back. Soon they were very involved with each other. ***End Flashback*** (Wayne and Garth do the dream sequence again)  
  
Draco smiled at the memory. Since then, it was as if he was a totally different person. However, he no more time to think upon this because the lights dimmed and Ginny walked out onto the stage. "Hey guys.it's me." Ginny said, there was laughter throughout the room. Ginny smiled well this is a muggle song that goes with today. This is for you guys, congratulations guys!" There was applause, but it died down when the music started and Ginny began to sing.  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 I keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same But when we leave this year we won't be coming back No more hanging out cause we're on a different track And if you got something that you need to say You better say it right now cause you don't have another day Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down These memories are playing like a film without sound And I keep thinking of that night in June I didn't know much of love But it came too soon And there was me and you And then we got real cool Stay at home talking on the telephone with me We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
So if we get the big jobs And we make the big money When we look back now Will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
With that line, Ginny looked at the "gang" and they all laughed, seeing everyone was looking at them. It was common knowledge that where a rule was broken, those six where not far away.  
  
Will little brainy Neville be the stockbroker man? Can Parvati find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
  
Ginny smiled at Neville (he got really smart) and Parvati and they smiled back. Ginny had talked to them and they had been more than happy to let her put their names in the song.  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
La, la, la, la Yeah, yeah, yeah La, la, la, la We will still be friends forever  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow? I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and men Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
As the song ended, applause broke out. Ginny smiled and bent her head a bit in the form of a bow. Then, she walked off the stage and to her seat next to Draco. "Hello." Ginny said, sitting down next to him and laying her head on his shoulder. Draco smiled, "Hello," He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek, "You were great." He said, nuzzling her neck. "Hmm, I know." Ginny said, jokingly. Draco smirked at her, then kissed her. She kissed him right back. Then they sat back and enjoyed the rest of the ceremony. *************************************************************  
  
I know, I know it was a sucky ending, but deal with me; I didn't want to carry it any further. Oh well, please review. Remember, flames will be smothered with baking Soda. Happy reading!  
  
Forever, Midnight Rose 


End file.
